My First Christmas Without Dad
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Told in Lloyd's perspective, it's his first Christmas without his dad. Takes place post season 5 and pre season six. Some romance, mostly friendship and family. T to be safe.


**Sometime year, I plan on watching season 6 of Ninjago. For now, enjoy the one-shot. *shudders* …the feels from this. So tragic, yet so true. Lloyd's perspective for the most part.**

 **A/N: So, there will be mentions to my crossovers to a degree. …and Cole somehow isn't a ghost anymore. That's another one-shot for another time. I only own OCs and Midland Prep by the way.**

* * *

 **It's My First Christmas Without Him**

I sipped at the hot chocolate Zane had made me. "Thanks for making this," I said.

* * *

-Hours earlier; third person perspective; a mountain near where Zane grew up-

Punch, hook. Jump, roundhouse kick. "Ninjaaago!" and some spinjitzu for good measure. He had been working on his lightning powers, just like the old times. The old times were him and his teachers with their elemental powers and then he got the element or gift of creation. Lloyd Garmadon was no longer a young boy, nor a cocky preteen, nor a teenager, but now a young adult. He stops what he's doing. He has brought a backpack with him and in it is a photograph of them. Him, his mother and father. Zane Julien, the spinjitzu/elemental master of ice. Cole Brookestone, the spinjitzu/elemental master of earth. Jay Walker, the spinjitzu/elemental master of lightning. Kai Smith, the spinjitzu/elemental master of fire. Nya Smith, Samurai X and the spinjitzu/elemental master of water. He put the picture away. Time for some ice powers. Lloyd started his spinjitzu ice tornado, but didn't expect the snow around him to freeze and thus trap him in a block of ice.

'Uh oh,' Lloyd thought.

"Help!" he called, but to seemingly no avail. Little did he know that he had a savior in the form of his mentor.

Airjitzu was used and Lloyd watched. It was Zane! Zane concentrated before slicing the block clean in half.

"Z-Zane," Lloyd shivered.

Zane looked at his brother. "It's okay, Lloyd. Goodness, how long were you out here?" he asked.

Lloyd shrugged. "I t-think it's b-been an hour," Lloyd shivered some more. Zane used Airjitzu to carry himself and Lloyd down the mountain and back to the monastery that Misako and Garmadon ran. Zane helped Lloyd out of his wet robes. He then got the boy a clean set of warm clothes.

Zane asked Lloyd if he wanted soup or hot chocolate. Lloyd shivered, sneezed and said, "Both if it's no trouble for you."

With that, Zane smirked. "It's no trouble at all, Lloyd," he said and got the ingredients to make Lloyd's favorite soup: chicken noodle soup.

* * *

-Present. Back to Lloyd's P.O.V.-

I ate the soup first and sipped the hot chocolate in between. "I know it's hard on you, Misako, but it's equally as hard on Lloyd," uncle Wu said.

Mom sighed and I heard them come down the stairs. They reached the foot of the stairs and uncle Wu whispered something into mom's ear and she smiled at that.

"Merry Christmas, Lloyd," she said, kissing my forehead. "Merry Christmas to you as well, Zane."

"Merry Christmas, Misako, Sensei," Zane said with a smile. Mom winked at him, but I decided to ignore it.

"Lloyd, were you training in the mountains without warm clothing?" Mom asked. She was good. I nodded. "Well, everyone will be coming," she said. Misako, Lloyd and Wu lived at the monastery.

There was a knock from the knocker and Mom answered the door. "Melissa. Come in. Zane's already here," she said. We were all surprised when we met Zane's mother, a brunette. It was then that I noticed that Zane wore a white shirt with two candy canes in the corner, crisscrossed. He also wore red pants. *

I finished my hot chocolate and rinsed the cup for Zane. Another knock came 2 minutes later. I answered it. "Kai, Nya," I said, hugging them. I then noticed that Skylor was with them. "Hi Skylor," I said. She waved.

"Lloyd," she said curtly. I looked at the picture of my parents and uncle with me when I was either one or two years old.

"Dad," I whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You're lucky to have a mom, Lloyd. This is my first Christmas without my dad, too. When he wasn't engrossed in his training and when Clouse wasn't around, my dad would make sure to spend a lot of time with me. He taught me the basics of fighting," she said.

We were chatting and Kai and Nya had joined the conversation. Four minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Zane was helping my mom and his mom in the kitchen. "Boy, you really can't keep Zane away from a kitchen," I said.

Kai and Nya nodded in agreement. Skylor looked at Zane. "He looks like he could go pro," she said.

Kai nodded at his girlfriend. Kai was wearing a red dress shirt with a white tie, Nya wore a red dress with an off-white sash and Skylor wore a green dress with a red sash. We were gathered in the living room part of the monastery.

"Hey, guys," Jay said. Gene was with him. I got up and hugged him.

He returned it. "Good to see you again, Lloyd," he said. His voice had since grown deeper.

"Yeah," I said. Jay gave Nya a quick kiss. He wore a dark blue dress jacket with a green tie and dark blue dress pants. Gene on the other hand wore a white polo shirt with candy canes on it and a pair of green pants. "So, what are you up to?" I asked.

Gene shrugged. "Not much. Trying to get into Midland Prep College," he said. I was in awe. Midland Prep was one of the best schools in Ninjago. **

"That's exciting," Nya said.

Kai nodded. "Good luck. Besides taking the tests, what do you have to do to get in?" he asked.

Gene took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth he had in his pocket. "Not only do you have to take tests, but you have to write a 2,000-word essay as to why you would benefit from their school. Most fields will require you to prove yourself in something that mirrors on the job training," he explained.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you'll nail those tests," I said. He said to me when we first met that he was an evil genius. No longer evil, but still a genius.

"Thanks, Lloyd," he said.

Five minutes later, we were joined by Brad, Sakura and Cole. Cole wore a black dress jacket with green dress pants and a green tie. Sakura wore a green blouse with a red skirt and Brad wore pretty much what Cole did, but replace the green with the red. Sakura sat with Skylor and Nya.

We were all chatting. It may have been my first Christmas without my dad, but I at least was spending it with family and friends.

* * *

 **So, I'll bring this to a close.**

 **(*) Melissa first appears in "Protecting the Cold Dragon" (the Pokémon/Ninjago crossover that focuses on Zane) and the candy canes being crisscrossed more or less makes them an 'x' shape.**

 **(**) Midland is Jay and Gene's hometown.**

 **A/N: I haven't watched season 6 yet like I said in the beginning, but it's on the to-do list. I** _ **do**_ **know who Jay's father is and do I have a backstory for that! I hope that those who celebrate had a very Merry Christmas and other holidays.  
**

 **``Eagle**

 **PS While I understand that Lloyd became the Golden Ninja of Creation, that only lasted so long. I figured that he just went back to being the green ninja and still has the elemental powers.**

 **Final note: I am _fully aware_ that Christmas has passed, but I thought I uploaded this one-shot and I guessed my computer must've malfunctioned.**


End file.
